Facebook is fun
by xxxAngelBlueEyesxxx
Summary: it just popped into my head i had to try it hope you like it rated t cos im paraniod CHANGED PEN NAME used to be VampireGurlxox
1. new relationships

**danny and friends on facebook! a day after pp hope you like it**

**Disclaimer:i dont own danny phantom or facebook! although ive saw the movie of the dude who does and i wanna meet him!**

* * *

**Danny Fenton/Phantom is in a relationship with Sam Manson**

**Tucker Foley Sam Manson and 14 others like this**

**Tucker Foley**: FINALLY! and find out through facebook WTF! i guess thats where you two went during the ceromony

**Danny Fenton/Phantom**: not thats its any of your busness but yes

**Sam Manson is in a relationship with Danny Fenton/Phantom**

**Danny Fenton/Phantom and 15 others like this **

**Paulina Sanchez**: dislike

**Danny Fenton/Phantom: **dont be mean

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:** ok this is getting wierd im super popular and have millions of girls wanting to date me too bad i already have my dream girl Sam Manson (l)

**Sam Manson likes this**

**Sam Manson: **aww danny your my dream guy aswell (l)

**Tucker Foley**: needs to talk to his best friend about something realy important

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**sure dude pm me

**Tucker Foley: **k

**Private message between Danny and Tucker**

**Tucker Foley **ok i like jazz and wanted to ask you if its alright i ask her out

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:** i knew that of course dude i trust you not to hurt her

**Tucker Foley **thanks dude

**Tucker Foley is now in a relationship with Jazz Fenton**

**Jazz Fenton likes this **

**Sam Manson**: so thats what you wanted to talk to danny about

**Sam Manson:** going out with danny tonight its our first date im soo nervous

**Danny Fenton/Phantom and 16 others like this **

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**i will pick you up in 15 mins babe

**Sam Manson:**ok baby

**Paulina Sachez:**how come he picks the goth freak over me!

**Dash Baxter:** maybe because your a shallow bitch

**Paulina Sachez:**exuse me!im not shallow

**Valerie Gray:** you kinda are

**Tucker Foley:**you are paulina plus i checked on my PDA and sam is more popular than you shes the most popular girl in school now

**Jazz Fenton:** im happy sam deserves it shes not shallow and shes kind and plus she likes danny for who he is not just cos hes popular now!

**Paulina Sachez:** not fair!

**Sam Manson:** so im the most popular girl in school now! i dont realy care anyway my date with danny was perfect he took me to a gothic restraunt then we danced he spun me round pulled me into his arms and told me he loves me then kissed me i felt like i was in heaven going to bed now night danny i love you!

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:** night sammy i love you too

**Star Benson:**thats soo cutee

**Jazz Fenton**: i know right

* * *

**hehe just wanted to try it it was on my mind for a while i will be putting up more chapters! review**


	2. first day back

**chapter 2 for ya xxxx **

****

disclaimer i dont own danny phantom or facebook

* * *

**Sam Manson:**first day back after the distariod thingy i wonder how me tucker and danny will handle the popularty:) love u danny xxx

**Danny Fenton/Phantom and 12 others like this **

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:** love you too sammie xx

**Jazz Fenton:**i wonder if because im danny phantoms sister that i could get in to yale easier lol xxx date with tucker tonight

**Tucker Foley and 14 others like this **

**Danny Fenton/phantom:**HEY! no using my popularty to get into college!

**Tucker Foley:**yh our date is gonna be awsome

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**in school on my iphone waiting on my sammie comming ohh here she is xx love u sammie

**Sam Manson and 13 others like this **

**Tucker Foley**:haha i dont need to go cos im mayor

**Sam Manson**:rub it in why dont you! love you too danny xx

**Dash Baxter:**paulina asked me out why do i get the feeling its just to make danny jelous?

**Jazz Fenton:**cos she is

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**well its not working! i love sam too much

**Paulina Sanchez:**so your not even a little bit jelous?

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**nope!

**Paulina Sanchez:**DARN IT!

**Sam Manson:**so its lunch now its not that wierd being popular its actualy cool plus i like being part of the power couple of the school love you dannyxx

**Danny Fenton/Phantom and 15 others like this **

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**i know its awsome being the power couple love you too

**Jazz Fenton:** it is awsome being popular

**Jazz Fenton likes Vampire Diares**

**Sam Manson: **i love it aswell its way cooler than twilight these are real vampires

**Jazz Fenton:**i know can you beileve damon snapped jeremys neck

**Sam Manson:**no it was shocking

**Paulina Sanchez likes Justin Bieber**

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**you have got to be joking! he sounds like a girl i thought he was till jazz told me different

**Sam Manson:**he isnt even hot dannys way hotter!

**Star Benson:**sorry p but ive got to agree with them danny is wayy hotter!

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**woo! TAKE THAT JUSTIN BIEBER!

**Sam Manson:** 2nd date with danny tonight xx were just gonna cuddle up in my home cinema watching a horror

**Danny Fenton/Phantom likes this**

**Tucker Foley:**have fun but not too much fun ;) lol

**Sam Manson:**TUCKER!

**Tucker Foley:**what im just saying remeber protection!

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**TUCKER! shut up!

**Jazz Fenton:**waiting for tucker to pick me up ohh hes here bye xx

**Tucker Foley likes this **

**Tucker Foley**: my date with jazz was perfect night jazz see you tomoro!

**Jazz Fenton:**night tucker xxx

**Sam Manson:**loved watching all the final destinations with danny night baby love you xxx

**Danny Fenton/Phantom likes this**

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**night sammie love you too xxx

* * *

**ok just to clear up i have nothing against twilight i like it i just think sam wouldnt i do like vampire diares better but i still think twilight is cool and i hate justin bieber no offence to anybody who likes him i just dont and i do think danny is hotter! anyway review for more!**


	3. halloween specail

**hi guys since its haloween im makin it a haloween specail **

**i own nothing**

* * *

**Tucker Foley:**hallowen party at mine mom and dad are out everyone from school invited

**23 poeple invited**

**Dash Baxter:**im soo there dude

**Paulina Sanchez:**me too

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**im there bro!

**Jazz Fenton:**yeah it will be fun

**Star Benson:**cant wait

**Kwan Smith:**me neither

**Sam Manson:**im going

**Valerie Gray:**me too

**Tucker Foley:**Sweet

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**just getting ready for tuckers party and no im not going as a ghost ive heard that all day today im going as a wearwolf! whats everone else going as?

**13 poeple like this**

**Tucker Foley:**frankinstien

**Jazz Fenton:** a mad science guy

**Paulina Fenton:**a princess

**Dash Baxter:**me andkwan are going as dead footballers

**Star Benson:**a dead school girl and paulina a princess aint scary!

**Valerie Gray:**a mummy

**Sam Manson:**a dead gothic bride

**Sam Manson:**dannys just flying me too tuckers house were nearly there

**14 poeple like this**

**Tucker Foley:**hurry partys already started

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**well we took a detour

**Tucker Foley:**you mean you made out

**Paulina Sanchez:**the techno geeks party is realy cool

**15 poeple like this**

**Jazz Fenton:**of course it is

**Tucker Foley:**i know its like 10 and its still going on

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**i cant believe you rented out rooms

**Tucker Foley**: ohh shut up i gave you and sam one for free

**Tucker Foley:**partys ended now hope everyone had a fun time night jazz xx

**23 poeple like this**

**Jazz Fenton:**night tucker i enjoyed myself

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**me too

**Sam Manson:**i think everyone did

**Danny Fenton/Phantom: **tuckers party was cool sam looked super sexy in her dead gothic bride costume she always looks hot though night sammie love you xx

**Sam Manson and 13 other poeple like this **

**Sam Manson:**you looked hot aswell danny night love you xx

* * *

**i know its short and not much of a halloween specail ohh and i know my spelling isnt great its cos i cant realy write but im not dislexic cos i can read fine its just my writing and spelling im not great at and i tried to keep the chareters in chareter sorry if i didnt sam is kinda hard though review please bye xx**


	4. truths

**hi guys this acuatly happend to me LOL me and my eight friends in a game of truths what sam has to tell is what i had to tell hope u like it disclaimer i own nothing**

* * *

**Danny Fenton/Phanton:**everyones online wanna play truths? like it if u wanna

**8 poeple like this**

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**so thats me sam tucker jazz paulina valarie dash kwan and star okay i will go first so valerie do you hate me or are you still my friend?cos youve been avoiding me

**Valerie Gray:**im still friend ive been avoiding because i didnt think youde still wanna be my friend but its good now! ok my turn paulina who do you think is the hottest guy at our lunch table except danny

**Paulina Sanchez:**erm.. dash ok sam is danny a good kisser?

**Sam Manson:**yes he is a very good kisser okay tucker when did you start liking jazz

**Tucker Foley:**after the whole nocturn thing so star who do you have crush on?

**Star Benson:**kwan ok dash which girl would you kiss right now?

**Dash Baxter:**paulina now kwan do you like star?

**kwan Smith:**yes i do! danny how far have you and sam gone?

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**erm...uhh...wehavewentalltheway

**Kwan Smith:**type it again with spaces

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**FINE! we have went all the way! there happy! anyway paulina have you ever had a crush on a girl?

**Paulina Sanchez:**yes i did ok now jazz who was your first kiss?

**Jazz Fenton:**tucker ok so sam was danny your first time?

**Sam Manson:**yes he was ok valarie do you still like danny?

**Valarie Gray:**no i like someone else ok star have you ever kissed a girl?

**Star Benson:**i kissed paulina one time for a dare ok paulina how far have you went?

**Paulina Sanchez:**ive let a boy see me without a top on but with a bra on tucker what do you like more technoligy or jazz

**Tucker Foley:**jazz of course so sam do you like glee?

**Sam Manson:**ok i do its realy intresting and i was caught up in the jessie/rachel/finn love triangle ive only been watching since hell-o though cos i heard gives you hell by all american rejects was on it ughh im tired its already 11

**Danny Fenton/Phantom :**they all singed off lol

**Sam Manson:**lol wanna come over?

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**yes be over in a sec love you bye xxx

**Sam Manson:**love you too bye xx

* * *

**okay i know this is short but im working on the next chapter now! this acuatly happened the truths thing btw minus the last part he didnt come over at 11 at night lol ugh its short cos my brother is rushing me to get of the laptop and i wanted to get this up heres cookies for it *gives cookies* thanks to my reviewers your awsome i love you all extra long chappie for next anyway got to go bye **

**review please xxxxxxxxxxx **


	5. DANI'S BACK!

**hi im hyper a little so yeah lol heres chapter 5 for ya lol **

* * *

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**OMG OMG OMG! you will never ever ever ever guess wot!

**Sam Manson:**it must be big what is it?

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**DANI'S HERE!

**Sam Manson:**omg ur kidding

**Dani Phantom:**nope hi sam

**Tucker Foley:**OMG! DANI! hi

**Dani Phantom:**hi tucker

**Jazz Fenton:**whos dani?

**Valarie Gray:**is that the little girl i met?

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**ohh shes my sister/clone

**Jazz Fenton:**ohh cool

**Dani Phantom:**danny is going to offically be my big brother he talked his mum and dad into adopting me!

**3 People like this**

**Sam Manson:**so youll be hanging around with us more often then?

**Dani Phantom:**yah! of course

**Tucker Foley:**you need to drop by the mayors ofice one time so i can show off

**Dani Phantom:**ok tuck i will

**Sam Manson:**school going great i do acuatly like being popular and being dannys grilfriend ;) lets just say hes not only good at ghost fighting ;p

**12 poeple like this**

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**ur pretty good at it too ;)

**Jazz Fenton:**i dont want to know what my baby brother gets up to when hes alone with u

**Dani Phantom :**i agree with jazz

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**whatever

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**been pretty quiet today so im going to spend time with the most amazing sexy girl in the world love you sammy

**3 poeple like this**

**Sam Manson:**love you too danny your amazing and sexy too

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**yeah well your amazing sexy and beautiful girl ive ever seen

**Sam Manson:**so its gonna be like that is it well your an amazing sexy blue eyed hero ive ever met

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**well your amazing sexy beautiful with the most amazing body

**Sam Manson**:well your amazing sexy with heavanly blue eyes and you have a amazing body plus your caring and sweet

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**well your amazing sexy beautiful pretty with an amazing body andd your smart and y are we doing this when i could easily fly to your house and have a make out session!

**Sam Manson:**i dont know come on over

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**coming

**Tucker Foley:**is showing dani aroumd my office

**13 poeple like this**

**Jazz Fenton:**have fun sweetie see you tonite xxx

**Tucker Foley:**i will and hunni

**Dani Phantom:**having fun made lots of friends here love it

**12 poeple like this**

**Sam Manson:**plus you were eye stalking a boy at the park!

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**WHAT! no way your not alowwed to have a boyfriend

**Dani Phantom:**thanks a lot sam now hes gonna be like this all night

**Sam Manson:**not if i can help it danny do you want to come over and we can have a little fun ;)

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**comming sammy ;p

**Tucker Foley:**have lots of paper work being mayor is hard work

**12 poeple like this**

**Sam Manson:**its karma for rubing in my face that u dont have to go to school

**Tucker Foley:**i hate karma

**Valarie Gray:**ok so paulina was walking down the hall and tried to get dannys attetion while he was talking to sam she had 6 inch heels on and tripped and fell right in the bin and danny and sam never even noticed XD

**12 poeple like this**

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**no way XD i wish i couldve seen it

**Sam Manson:**realy? me too danny hehe

**Paulina Sanchez:**screw you guys

**Dani Phantom:**you never say hey or rember my name cos you think your cooler than me

**14 poeple like this**

**Tucker Foley:**best songg evaaa!

**Dani Phantom:**i know right!

**Star Benson:**hehe going bowling with kwan danny sam paulina dash dani jazz valerie and tucker tonight

**9 poeple like this**

**Dani Phantom:**thanks for inviting me!

**Paulina Sanchez:**well ur dannys sister so your cool

**Sam Manson:**bowling with danny and the rest of them is cool although im no good danny showed me how to do it

**12 poeple like this**

**Jazz Fenton:**ur soo good at bowling ur faking it so danny would do that cudly arm thing

**Sam Manson:**not true

**Star Benson:**so is!

**Paulina Sanchez:**admit it it is true

**Sam Manson:**so its a little true!

**Jazz Fenton:**knew it

**Dash Baxter:**omg omg omg omg

**13 poeple like this**

**Star Benson:**what?

**Dash Baxter:**im going to be an uncle my big bro got his girl pregnant!

**Kwan Smith:**congrats bro!

**Dani Phantom:**im now officaly dannys sister the adoption papers went through

**12 poeple like this **

**Tucker Foley:**omg i just vampire diares katherines an evil bitch!

**13 poeple like this**

**Sam Manson:**youre soo right

**Star Benson:**going to the mall with valerie paulina dani jazz and sam

**5 poeple like this **

**Jazz Fenton:**yep homecoming is next week and we all need new dresses

**Valerie Gray:**i know cant wait

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**ok how come ember thinks she can make in love with sam again when im already in love with her i swear some of the ghost are getting stupid

**12 poeple like this**

**Tucker Foley:**i swear they are

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**i know

**Sam Manson: **night danny love you forever xxxxxxxx

**Danny Fenton/Phantom likes this**

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**night sammy love you too sweet dreams

* * *

**i tried soo hard to make it longer but its hard lol so i was thinking i might do one shots of events that happen in here like sam and dannys first date and stuff hehe the little cute argument between sam and danny is wot happend to my friends rachael and connor they are a couple and are soo cute together! anyway i worked for days on this when i could ive been busy i had my schools haloween disco and christmas shopping whos excited for it only 45 sleeps lol i was telling my little sister that shes only 3 anyway review please **


	6. random!

**hiya so this is those annoying quizy things that i done on facebook that i though danny and his friends might enjoy :)**

**also well done to Danni99981 for noticing that i put paulina fenton my friend said i should do that and see if anyone gets it and u did :P**

**disclaimer i dont own danny phantom or facebook **

* * *

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:~~**when i see your face theres not a thing that i would change cos your amazing just the way you are and when you smile the whole world stops and stares for a while cos girl your amazing just the way you are~~

**12 poeple like this**

**Jazz Fenton:**best song eva!

**Sam Manson:**not my usaul style but i love this song

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**well you should its like it was ritin for you

**Sam Manson:**thanks danny wanna come over?

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**sure

* * *

**Sam Manson:**OMG OMG theres a green day movie out! i wanna see it

**12 poeple like this**

**Dani Phantom:**green day are awsome!

**Sam Manson:**i know whats your favorite albulm

**Dani Phantom:**its between american idoit and 21st centry breakdown

**Sam Manson:**lol do you like bowling for soup?

**Dani Phantom:**yes i love high school never ends although my fave song is do you like waffles

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**bowling for soup are awsome they done the phineas and ferb theme tune

**Tucker Foley:**theres 104 days of summer vaction and school comes along just to end it so the anual problem for our generation is finding a good way to spend it

**Danny Fenton/Phantom: **like maybe building a rocket or fighting a mummy or climbing up the eiffiel tower discovering somthing that dosent exist or giving a monkey a shower

**Tucker Foley:**sufing tidal waves creating nanobots or locaitinng frankinstiens brain finding a dodo bird painting a contenent or driving our sister insane

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**as you can see theres a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts this fall

**Tucker Foley:**so stick with us cos phineas and ferb are gonna do it all so stick with us cos phineas and ferb are gonna do all it all

**Sam Manson:**is it sad to admit i was singing along?

**Dani Phantom:**no

**Jazz Fenton:**danni your only saying that cos you were singing along aswell

* * *

**Tucker Foley:**like this if you think im annoying

**27 poeple like this**

**Tucker Foley:**aww come on i put that up 20 seconds ago

* * *

**Sam Manson:**Every single time I think of you, see you or talk to you I fall that little bit more in Love with you x

**Danny Fenton/Phantom likes this**

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**same for me :)

* * *

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**k wierdest convo with my dad ever he said he can see sam fenton well now that i think of it it does sound good what do you think sam?

**Sam Manson likes this **

**Sam Manson:**Sam Fenton huh? yeah i could get used to that

**Paulina Sanchez:**nah paulina fenton sounds better

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**dont think so sam fenton sounds way better

**Jazz Fenton:**plus i would rather sam be my sister in law than paulina

**Tucker Foley:**agreed!

* * *

**Dani Phantom:** do you like waffles yeah we like waffles do you like pancakes yeah we like pancakes do like you like french toast yeah we like french toast do do do do cant wait a moutfull of waffles!

**Jazz Fenton:**random much?

**Dani Phantom:**i was watching it on youtube

* * *

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**no one will get this right whats my full name, birthday, age, fave color, intitails of my gf, how many siblings do i have and whats there names, nickname, eye color and fave song

**Tucker Foley:**full name daniel james fenton/phantom i think ,birthday 17th july, age 14,fave color erm red?,intitals of gf sm,you have 2 sisters named jazz and dani,nickname danny,eye color sky blue and fave song is phinaes and ferb theme tune

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**fail! you got 4 right! not telling though cos poeple could copy

**Sam Manson:**full name daniel jacob fenton/phantom ,birthday 17th july, age 14,fave color green, intials of gf sm :D,you have 2 sisters named jazz and dani,nickname danny,eye color baby blue and fave song just the way you are by bruno marz :D

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**well done sammie! oyu got theme all!

**Sam Manson:**:D (l)

**Tucker Foley:**so what you spend every hour of every day with him now

* * *

**Tucker Foley:**just doing some paper work

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**you felt the need to facebook that?

**Tucker Foley:**you have to facebook everything!

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**i think your adicted

* * *

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**is off to bed night sam i love you xx

**Sam Manson likes this**

**Sam Manson:**i love you too dannyy night xx

* * *

**done i tried line break in this one lets see if it works! i dont know yet i need to upload it :P anyway i done a one shot based on sam and dannys first date its called first date and chocolate lip gloss lol review please xx bye**


	7. cute moments

chapter 7 for ya diclaimer i dont own danny phantom or facebook

**

* * *

**

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**hehe i love the newcastle accent

**12 poeple like this**

**Tucker Foley:**u watching im a celeb?

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**yeah

* * *

**Sam Manson:**harry potter and the deathly hallows comes out this week dannys taking me :)

**Danny Fenton/Phantom likes this**

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**gonna be awsome :)

* * *

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**hp7 was awsome! total epicaly epic

**Sam Manson:**i know lol

* * *

**Star Benson is now in a relationship with Kwan Smith**

**Jazz Fenton:**aww how cutee

**Paulina Sanchez:**i know!

**Sam Manson:**yous two are soo cute

**Star Benson:**thanks but were not as cute as sam and danny

**Dani Phantom:**yh they are hard to beat

**Jazz Fenton:**i know soo hard

* * *

**Dani Phantom likes how funny would it be if jk wrote and harry woke up from his long dream?**

**

* * *

**

**Jazz Fenton:**so me and tucker were walking down the park and saw sam and danny so decided to spy on them and this is what they said

Danny:i love you sam

Sam: i love you too danny

Danny *takes sams ring off her*

Sam:what you doing

Danny*smirks and puts it on her* im turning it into a promise ring i want to marry you today but since were too young i want to give this to you to say one day i will ask you to marry me and hope you say yes so do you accept

Sam:*blushes* yes i do i will marry you someday

and they start making out i was like aww cute!

**28 people like this **

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**YOU WERE SPYING ON US!

**Sam Manson:**if its not you its the paparizi

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**it was wrong you shouldnt spy on poeple

**Sam Manson:**it was wrong we are very disopionted in you both!

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**now what do you say?

**Tucker Foley:**sorry danny sorry sam

**Jazz Fenton:**yeah sorry...but come on it was a cute moment

**Tucker Foley:**yeah DxS forveverr!

**Jazz Fenton:**Totaly!

**Sam Manson:**ok your off the hook!

* * *

**Sam Manson:**ok so thanks to jazz and tucker everyone knows were engaged to be engaged lol i have to agree with them it was a sweet and cute moment

**Danny Fenton/Phantom likes this**

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**i know

* * *

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**its a beautiful night were looking for something dumb to do hey baby i think i wanna marry you is it the look in your eye or maybe this dancing juice hey baby i think i want to marry you

**17 poeple like this **

**Sam Manson:**well i know this little chaple of the boulovard we can go no one will know

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**ohh come on girl who cares if were trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow shots of patron and its on girl

**Sam Manson:**get over here already :P

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**comming

* * *

**i know its short but i havnt updated in a while so i nedded to get it up here it is i saw harry potter on friday loved it lol ohh and the first part is from a show called im a celeberty get me out of here i dont know if they show it in america but its funny review please**


	8. Meet Liam

**chapter 8 peepleee im hyper! i own nothing**

* * *

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**OMG! the snows like 2 foot deep! NO SCHOOL! WOOO apperantly were getting a big freeze again!

**10 poeple like this**

**Sam Manson:**last year was soo awsome we went slegding like everyday!

**Tucker Foley:**yep i remeber when sam fell on top of you danny you both blushed like mad!

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**hey i was clueless back then

**29 poeple like this**

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**HEY! NO FAIR!

* * *

**Sam Manson:**theres a new boy in town his name is liam

**Liam Morgan:**hi everyone hope you like me

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**hey liam u seem cool

**Liam Morgan:**OMG! YOUR DANNY PHANTOM YOUR SOO AWSOME!

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**you are now offically cool :L

**Sam Manson:**if you like liam i could show you round

**Liam Morgan:**i would be honourd to be shown around by such a beautiful girl!

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**you are no longer cool! BACK OFF DUDE SHES MINEEE!

**Sam Manson:**uhh danny liams gay!

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**ohh sorry dude! i thought u were trying to get my girl!

**Liam Morgan:**its okay dude easy mistake! :)

* * *

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**okay im not the only possive one here okay some girl was checking me out at nasty buger and sam just started making out with me that girl learnt to leave me alone!

**37 poeple like this**

**Sam Manson:**these girls need to learn ur mine and no one elses!

**Tucker Foley:**i bet you it was funny

**Liam Morgan:**it was i was there :L although i cant blame sam dannys hot

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**i dont know wether to be flatterd or freaked out 0_o

**Sam Manson:**both i guess and LIAM BACK OFF HES MINEE!

**Liam Morgan:**god she is possesive

**Tucker Foley:**she was worse when they wernt dating!

* * *

**MY SCHOOL WAS OFF TODAY COS THE SNOWS LIKE 2 FOOT DEEP AND IM NOT EXAGARETING! si ive been playing in snow all day with my little sister! shes only 3 and i taught her how to make snow angels and we built a snow man and took my dog for a walk in snow :) idk if its snowing in america but it is here! in scotland! lol review please!**


	9. i dont know what to call this one

**hey guys heeress chapter uhhh forgot wot chapter im on i think its 9 :P disclaimer i dont own danny phantom or facebook**

**Liam Morgan:**everyone my sister just got a facebook her name is Clover hope you like her

**Clover Morgan and 3 others like this **

** Clover Morgan:**Hey everyone!

**Tucker Foley:**hi clover im Tucker

**Sam Manson:**im Sam

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**and im Danny

**Clover Morgan:**Hey Sam :) Hey boys ;)

**Jazz Fenton:**Hi Clover im Jazz Dannys sister and Tuckers GIRLFRIEND!

**Tucker Foley:**uhh sweetheart is your caps lock broken?

**Jazz Fenton:**no hunni i forgot to take it off!

**Tucker Foley:**but you type the rest in small letters...

**Jazz Fenton:**uhh yeah i was doing my english essay and i had to type a bit in caps!

**Tucker Foley:**ok...

**Clover Morgan:**ok wierd so Danny you know your cuter in real life!

**Sam Manson:**BACK OFFF HESS MINEE and your pic looks famieler do i know you from somewhere?

**Clover Morgan:**geez the girls here are very possesive and i think i saw you at nasty burger

**Sam Manson:**WAIT! i got it you were the girl that was eye raping my boyfriend!

**Clover Morgan:**ohh yeah i remember you practaly pounced on him when you caught me

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**ok i log off for five mins to fight the box ghost and i missed all this!

* * *

**Sam Manson:so** whos all comming to see harry potter and the deathly hallows again

**Tucker Foley:**i am

**Jazz Fenton:**me too

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**count me in babe

* * *

**Danny Fenton/Phantom likes DxS FTW**

** Sam Manson likes this**

** Sam Manson:**also likes!

**Star Benson:**DxS is better than the nicknames i picked for you two

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**what were they?

**Star Benson:**Sanny and Dam :P stupid i know

**Sam Manson:**lawl i wonder how poeple come up with good ones i mean Finchel is awsome so is Britanna and Puckleberry theres also Jindy Romione and Phinabella

**Star Benson:**i know :P

* * *

**Sam Manson:Danny Fenton/Phantom** is here were going to go for a walk in the park

**Danny Fenton/Phantom likes this**

* * *

**Jazz Fenton:**doing my english report

* * *

**Tucker Foley:**should realy learn to sign out of my best friend computer luckily he is nice and the most awsome super hero in the world and wont post any secrets like jazz is his first real girlfriend or he used to kiss his PDA! hahaha love Danny...

**Sam Manson likes this**

** Tucker Foley:**not funny dude

* * *

**Jazz Fenton:**thinks his little brother should realy lock his room when sam is here that the 3d time this week ive walked in on them making out

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**WELL MAYBE IF YOU KNOCKED!

**Jazz Fenton:well if you remeberd to lock your door i wouldnt need to rember to knock**

* * *

**i had no idea were i was going with this one anyway ive been off school for 10 days and my internet isnt working so i can only write while im at my dads :P so try and guess where the couples names came from like what tv shows :P hope you like it review**


	10. HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**chapter 10 sorry it took so long!**

* * *

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:** Im defo a Seddie shipper

**12 poeple like this**

**Sam Manson:**me too!

**Tucker Foley:** me three you can totaly tell that they like eachother

* * *

**Sam Manson:**is going out to lunch with her insainly hot bf!

**Danny Fenton/Phantom likes this**

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**and im going with my super sexy girlfriend :P

* * *

**Jazz Fenton:**OMG! half an hour left of 2010! sams party is awsome!

**Sam Manson:**5 mins left

* * *

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**has a great plan...

**Sam Manson:**what babe?

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**youll find out in 4 minutes and 13 secs :P

* * *

**Jazz Fenton:**HAPPY NEW YEAR

**Tucker Foley:**happy new year huni first new year i acautly kissed someone :P

* * *

**Star Benson:**Happy new year everyone x

**Paulina Sanchez:**i didnt even get a kiss :(

**Kwan Smith:**Happy new year

**Dash Baxter:**HNY!

**Jazz Fenton:**srsly paulina u didnt get kissed?

**Paulina Sanchez:**yes i bet i wasnt the only one

**Tucker Foley:**you are

**Paulina Sanchez: **awww

**Clover Morgan:**i didnt either

**Paulina Sanchez:**SEEE

* * *

**Jazz Fenton:**SAM AND DANNY ARE STILL SUCKING FACE ITS 5 MINUETES PAST 12 HOW DO THEY KEEP GOING LIKE THAT!

**Tucker Foley:**cos there DxS they can do anything!

**Jazz Fenton:**true!

* * *

**I KNOW ITS SHORT! but its 4 mins till 2011 here well 3 now and i wanted to get somthing up before :P so happy new year im glad i discoverd this site :P love all ma reviewers **


	11. short chappie

**chapter 11 guys oh and if u hvnt noticed i changed my pen name :P vampires are getting old now **

**DISCLAIMER: realy? could a 14 year old girl own danny phantom and facebook nope! **

* * *

**Danny Fenton/Phantom: **okay maybe i let danni get a little drunk at sams new year party but who said she was my responsabilty jazz is older

**Dani Phantom:**well if you werent too busy making out with sam then you wouldve have known jazz left early!

**Jazz Fenton:**okay dannny mum said to you "dont let your little sister get drunk"

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:** Screw you

* * *

**Sam Manson:**wow its now 2011 so much has happened in the last year

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**i know its wierd well this year will be more epic

**Sam Manson:**how come?

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**cos i have you to spend it with

**Sam Manson:***blushes* and i have you ;)

* * *

**Tucker Foley:**okay you guys are my best friends and i love you both but PLEASE STOP MAKING OUT INFONT OF ME!

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**im sorry but sammie is just too hot!

**Sam Manson:**ohh make it out like its my fault if you didnt have to be so adorkable

**Tucker Foley:** Adorkable?

**Sam Manson:** Its an awsome word

* * *

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:** ok britney from glee cracks me up "Its like a jewish cloud" that was hilarous

**Dash Baxter:**plus she is hot

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:** she has nothing on my Sam

* * *

**Tucker Foley:**Check out this site called poeple are writing about us

**Jazz Fenton:**realy?

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**just checked it out its soo cool the most used pairing was me and sam

**Sam Manson:**its Sam and i danny!

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**sorry

* * *

**DONEE i know its short but i wanted to get it up so u know i changed my pen name anyway review**


	12. marrige

**chapter 12? ive done 12 chapters cool anyway DISCLAIMER: i dont pown danny phantom or facebook :)**

**Danny Fenton/Phantom-Sam Manson: **what does te amo mean?

**Sam Manson:** i love you

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**i love you too Sam but srsly what does te amo mean?

**Tucker Foley:** oh my.. realy Danny?

**Dani Phantom:***Facepalm*

**Jazz Fenton:** *Facepalm* i swear Danny..

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**what?

**Sam Manson:** Danny te amo means i love you

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**realy? wow im dumb

**Sam Manson:**no your not baby tucker,dani and jazz stop bringing him down

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**thanks you boo

**Sam Manson: :)**

* * *

**Dani Phantom:** is it sad im going to bed now

**Jazz Fenton:**of course not

**Dani Phantom:**good cos im shatterd

* * *

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**okay just because someone says babrah striesand does not mean you need to break out in to song

**Paulina Sanchez:**but its awsome going ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**but its annoying

**Sam Manson:**i have to agree with danny

**Dash Baxter:**haters :P

* * *

**Danny Fenton/Phantom and Sam Manson are married**

** Tucker Foley:**got to love facebook the only plave for underage marrige :P

**Jazz Fenton:**yep our turn next ;P

**Tucker Foley:**;)

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:FLIRT ON YOUR OWN WALL!**

* * *

**Sam "Fenton" Manson:**is glad her mom and dad dont have facebook they would know everything i get up to ;)

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**like getting "fake" married to me :P

**Sam "Fenton" Manson: **yh i love you

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**i love you too

**Sam "Fenton" Manson:**love you more

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**no i love you more

**Sam "Fenton" Manson:**no i love you wayy more than you love me

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**ohh realy?

**Sam "Fenton" Manson:**yes come over here and let me show you

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**be there in 5 ;)

**Sam "Fenton" Manson:** ;)

* * *

**you know i have to give credit to authors who manage to make theres long i cant do it any way the first one happened to my cousin hes an ideot lawl anyway review please? *puppy dog eyes***


	13. Gary Cooper

**Chapter 13 guys hope you all like it :)**

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:** wants to thank his lovley girlfriend for letting him borrow her MCR cd i cant stop listening to it :P

**Sam "Fenton" Manson:**Glad you like it they are doing a tour next month do you wanna go?

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:** Defo it will be a fun date

**Jazz Fenton:**MCR? i thought you were listening to My Chemical Romance?

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**thats what MCR stands for i swear for a smart person you realy can be stupid :P

**Jazz Fenton:** ohh right

* * *

**Tucker Foley-Danny Fenton/Phantom:** you cheated!

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:** how?

**Tucker Foley:**you used your ice powers IN A SNOWBALL FIGHT!

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:** how is that cheating?

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**you never said i couldnt use my ice powers :P

* * *

**Tucker Foley:** Me Danny and Sam are having the wierdest convo it started out talking about harry potter then a harry potter parody nthen hair now we are on to phineas and ferb :P

**Sam "Fenton" Manson and Danny Fenton/Phantom likes this**

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**i know, u missed out gary copper lol

**Tucker Foley:**ohh yh

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**how could u tsk tsk

**Tucker Foley:**im sorry :(

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**Its ok i could nevr get mad at u

**Tucker Foley:**yh im soo darn adorable :P

**Sam "Fenton" Manson**:(Sam Has Laughing Fit)

**Tucker Foley:**I AM ADORABLE my mommy says so :P

**Sam "Fenton" Manson:**Question Tucker, Is Your mother Blind?  
Joking :P

**Tucker Foley: **NO! her eyesite is perfect! u make me upset :( JOKE! :P

**Sam "Fenton" Manson**:And Wouldn't Gary Copper Come Under Harry Potter Parody?  
And Shhh, We Dont Want To Give Away Our Awesome Ideas

**Tucker Foley: **i know :P

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**ow my throat and tummy hurts cos ive been laughing to hard :P

**Tucker Foley: **same, a was havin ma dinner and on fb and a was nearly choking because i was laughing so much

**Sam "Fenton" Manson:**What Were You's Laughing About?

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**you

**Sam "Fenton" Manson: **Little Young Me?

**Tucker Foley:**yes

**Sam "Fenton" Manson:**You Do Realise That We Moved Our Convo From The private chat To This Right?

**Danny Fenton/Phantom: **i know

**Sam "Fenton" Manson:** Just Checking :)

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:** its nice to check things :P

**Tucker Foley:**everyone will read this and be like WTH are they on :P

**Sam "Fenton" Manson:**nothing we are just random

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**we can call ourselves the randoms :P

**Tucker Foley: **Rando mininouns :P

**Sam "Fenton" Manson: **Oh Yeah, Deffo

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**The randums and Gary Copper

**Sam "Fenton" Manson:**Rando-Minion Powers Activate.  
Form Of Fred Weasley

**Danny Fenton/Phantom: **I Somely Swear I Am Up To No Good...  
(Please, Im Always Up To No Good)  
Mischief Managed  
(And I Always Win)

* * *

**OKAY! the long random chat bewteen the golden treo was one i had with two of my best friends Rachael and Beth they are awsomewe we were comenting on a foto Rachael put up but im not doing them theres ove 100 so i put what tucker put on my status and it weent on from there its still going on :P Gary Cooper is a parody of Harry Potter we were talking abpout doing one i was Jon Wezley :P Beth was Sam and Rachael was Danny but i mixed some up :P im very weird lol hipe you like it review :P**


	14. Superbowl

**Wow i know never to write when im hyper or talking to Beth and Rachael :P Anywhoo heres chapter 14! ( Keep in mind that im from the U.K so if i get anything from the super bowl wrong just tell me :P)**

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**SUPER BOWL TODAY!

**Tucker Foley:** your excited for the super bowl?

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**yeah arnt you

**Tucker Foley:**a little but GLEE RETURNS TONIGHT!

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**srsly dude

**Tucker Foley: **i swear im not gay

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**whatever you say dude...

* * *

**Jazz Fenton:** has a cold

**Tucker Foley:**ohh sweetie want me to come and kiss you all better

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**NO SHE DOESNT! we are taking care of her

**Jazz Fenton:**DANNY! stop being over protective

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**i am not over protective

**Jazz Fenton:** you are and Dani will back me up

**Dani Phantom:**its true you are over protective

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**how?

**Dani Phantom:** you threatened to beat up a guy cos he was talking to me

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**he was flirting with you

**Sam "Fenton" Manson:**Danny he wasnt you are kinda overprotective :P

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**just because i punched a guy for asking you out does not mean im overprotective :P

* * *

**Sam "Fenton" Manson:** (8) Rember when you were a mad man. Thought you was batman and hit the party with a trash can kiss me you animal (8) :P

**Dani Phantom:**thats the song Danny cant stop singing

**Sam "Fenton" Manson:**im thinking about making it our song cos we both love it

**Dani Phantom:**you should it would be awsome

* * *

**Sam "Fenton" Manson-Danny Fenton/Phantom:**how about NaNaNa by My Chemical Romance for our song? xx

**Danny Fenton/Phantom likes this**

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**yes totaly

* * *

**Dash Baxter: **i love the superbowl

**Kwan Smith:**yeah especaily the half time show

* * *

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**the half time show was epic

**Sam "Fenton" Manson: **i know :)

**Tucker Foley:**i think it was one of the best

* * *

**okay as i said im brittish so i have no idea how the superbowl works all i know is that they have some big fancie half time show also we dont get to see that glee episode till ages away we are only on the 4th one on season 2 the big event here today is the old firm game witch is on right now :P my team is playing anyway i think this is the fastest ive updated i have serous writers bloke so used this to get rid of it anyway review bye xx**


	15. get well soon

**ok guys another chapter DISCLAIMER i dont own Danny Phantom srsly i dont**

**Sam "Fenton" Manson:** :'(

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**Whats wrong baby? x

**Sam "Fenton" Manson:**can you come over? i dont want to say on here and i need a hug :(

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**sure anything for you xx

**Dash Baxter:**whipped

**Tucker Foley:**no dash its not whipped its called being a good boyfriend!

* * *

**Tucker Foley:**OMG! Sam i just heard just know im here for you!

**Sam "Fenton" Manson:**thanks tucker

**Tucker Foley:**no promblem your like my sister

* * *

**Tucker Foley has listed Sam "Fenton" Manson as his sister**

** Tucker Foley:**nothings official till its on facebook :P

* * *

**Sam "Fenton" Manson:**to everyone except Danny and Tucker the reason im so upset is cos my grandmother had a heart attack and is in hospital in a coma i am very close to her so it realy got to me thanks Danny and Tucker for your support and love you two mean the world to me i love you both in a different way i love Danny like a boyfriend and with Tucker i love you like a brother xxx

**Tucker Foley:**we love you too Sam

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**yh we love you too and you mean the world to me aswell xx

* * *

**Jazz Fenton:**this is a message for Ida Manson that she may get better and return to her fun loving self.

**Sam "Fenton" Manson:**thanks Jazz

**Jazz Fenton:**your welcome :)

* * *

**Dani Phantom-Sam Manson**:hope your grandma gets better

**Sam"Fenton" Manson**:thank you dani

**Dani Phantom:**:)

* * *

**Sam "Fenton" Manson**:thanks to everyone for your support my grandma is now awake and should be out in the next two weeks you are all so nice

**Danny Fenton/Phantom**:thats great Sam we all love you so we just want you to be happy :)

**Sam "Fenton" Manson**:im happy cos ive got you and all my friends

**Danny Fenton/Phantom**:and if your happy im happy

* * *

**Sam "Fenton" Manson**:kick a girl why shes down why dont you :(

**Valerie Gray**:ignore paulina

**Danny Fenton/Phantom**:what did paulina say?

**Valerie Gray**:she said that Sam isnt pretty and that no one likes her and she should stop "faking" her grandma was in a coma

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**WTF! sam you are pretty. prettier than any girl i know and plenty of poeple like you and we know your not faking it so just ignore her

**Valerie Gray**:Dannys right how about me you Jazz and Dani all go to the mall we will even go into that gothic shop you like

**Sam "Fenton" Manson**:thank you Danny that made me feel better and yeah Val i would love to

**Valerie Gray**:cool im glad we're friends now :)

**Sam "Fenton" Manson**:me too

* * *

**Star Benson-Paulina Sanchez**:leave Sam alone your just jelous cos she has everything and your not even considerd an A lister anymore

**Paulina Sanchez:**why would i be jelous of her? just cos shes got the guy i like and is more popular than me

**Dash Baxter**:srsly paulina lay of her

**Kwan Smith**:yh honestly it wont get you anywhere

**Paulina Sanchez**:screw all of you

* * *

**okay had no idea where this came from idk im upset a lot just poeple at school ohh well i will always have my best friends :) love you guys xx i relised i forgot about valerie and the a listers so added them in here :P anyway hope you like it review**


	16. friendships

**i have writers block i am trying to write a chapter for Stuck In The Past but no ideas come yet i keep getting ideas for here :P**

**Sam Manson:thanks to all my friends you realy cheer me up i love you all xx**

**Tucker Foley:**but you love me the most

**Jazz Fenton:**no she loves me the most

**Dani Phantom:**no she loves me the most clearly

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**you are all wrong she loves me the most cos im her boyfriend

**Tucker Foley:**i cant beat that :P

* * *

**Tucker Foley:**So has everyone fallen out with paulina?

**Star Benson:**pretty much

**Tucker Foley:because she was mean to sam?**

**Star Benson:**thats one of the reasons shes so shallow and mean to everyone she always treated me like second best when she was the most popular girl in school not like sam who makes sure i get as much attention as she does

**Tucker Foley:**wow i thought it was awsome you finally stood up to her

**Star Benson:**thanks do you wanna go somewhere as friends? i want to get to know you better

**Tucker Foley:**yeah as long as Jazz and Kwan dont mind!

**Kwan Smith:**i dont dude i trust her

**Star Benson:thanks babe**

**Jazz Fenton:**neither do i

**Tucker Foley:**thank you sweetei star meet me at nasty burger in ten minutes

**Star Benson:**kk

* * *

**Sam Manson:**you know i would have never thought i would ever be friends with valerie and star yet the 3 of us and jazz and dani have planned a sleep over!

**Star Benson,Valerie Gray and 2 others like this**

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**can i come?

**Valerie Gray:**nope girls only

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**okay

**Sam Manson:**remeber danny your little sister will be there so she will know if you decide to go invisble

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**darn it

* * *

**Star Benson:**OMG! im soo sorry i ever called danny sam and tucker geeks you 3 are realy cool and treat me better than paulina ever did

**Danny Fenton/Phantom,Tucker Foley and Sam Manson like this**

**Sam Manson:**its okay star i misjuged you aswell i thought you were a snob but your not and your defo not shallow unlike someone...

**Star Benson:**lawl thank you

**Sam Manson:**your welcome :)

* * *

**Paulina Sanchez:**okay so im the schools biggest loser and no one will talk to me but life is still okay

* * *

**Dani Phantom:**having lots of fun at sams sleepover

**4 poeple like this**

**Valerie Gray:**it is fun

* * *

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**-I want to love you prettty thing- Cant get that out my head

**Tucker Foley:**now its stuck in my head

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**i swear its so catchy my mum played it and now its stuck in my head i keep singing it

* * *

**32 poeple are friends with Maddie Fenton and Jack Fenton**

**Maddie Fenton:**now i can keep an eye on my children

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**NO! i mean not like we get up to anything

**Jazz Fenton:**of course we dont

**Dani Phantom:**we are good children

**Maddie Fenton:**you do know i just looked at all 3 of your pages and found out danny is married to sam and jazz is going out with tucker anddani is realy random

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**its facebook married not real life

**Jazz Fenton:**i can date who i want

**Dani Phantom:**i dont have an exuce

* * *

**Jack Fenton:**thinks his son has a realy nicee singing voice

**Maddie Fenton:**he gets it from me

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**is that why you keep playing that song?

**Maddie Fenton:**noo

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**LIAR!

* * *

**hehe done lawl i always did like star and thought she would be an awsome friend for sam i hate paulina though i also thought tucker and star would make great friends and no they will not become a couple in this i might make them a couple in another fanfic though :P the song danny mentiond is P.Y.T by michael jackson im dont usauly listen to him but my dad played it and i cant get it out my head srsly if you listenm to it you will be singing it all day and i think danny would have a realy nice voice i dunno why :P anyway review!**


	17. food fight

**hi guys another chapter DISCLAIMER: i dont own danny phantom or facebook if i did i would be rich and famous but im not im a simple 14 year old girl :P**

**Sam Manson:**DANNY! i cant beileve you! :P

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**aww come on you loved it

**Sam Manson:**okay it was fun but i had to stay in the shower for 3 hours straight :P

**Star Benson:**what happend?

**Sam Manson:**i was over at dannys house and it was just him and me since it was lunch time danny was making pancakes then he tripped and spilled the batter over my head then we got into a massive food fight but it was fun :P

**Star Benson:**wow way to be flirty

* * *

**Valerie Gray:**going to the mall with **Sam Manson** and **Star Benson** today

**Sam Manson and Star Benson like this**

**Star Benson:**SAM i saw the most gorgous black dress that you will love and would totaly suit you

**Sam Manson:**okay good i need a new dress for my date with danny on saturday anyway!

* * *

**Tucker Foley:**says im getting a puppy and naming it askit so when poeple ask its name i can go askit :P

**Dani Phantom:**i dont get it

**Tucker Foley:**askit as in Ask It :P

**Dani Phantom:**ohh i get it :P

* * *

**Star Benson:**ahh gwenith patrol on glee

* * *

**Dani Phantom:**wants irn bru

**Sam Manson:**whats that?

**Dani Phantom:**when i was out and about i went to scotland and they had this drink it was the same color as jazz's hair you only get it in scotland

**Sam Manson:**ohh whats it taste like?

**Dani Phantom:**like a irn taste but in a good way i dunno you cant describe it it taste phenomonel

* * *

**Maddie Fenton:**i love my son but i wish that he would tidy up once he has had a food fight with his girlfriend in the kitchen

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**well sam wanted to go see a movie

**Maddie Fenton:**you have ghost powers you could have done it in 10 mins

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**uhhh...

**Maddie Fenton:**exactly!

* * *

**its short i know but im working on a one-shot of sams and dannys food fight for ya :P and irn bru is amazing i dont think they have it in america but they have it in scotland (where i live) and the whole puppy thing that was my idea to call my new puppy but its called cujo (do you know where i got that name from true danny phantom fans will) hehe my mum says im obbesed anyway review!**


	18. black swan

**hey another chappie disclaimer i dont own danny phantom**

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**should i get my hair cut?

**Sam Manson:**NO! i love running my hands through your hair its so thick and long

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**it was my mom that wanted me to get it cut :P

**Sam Manson:**well dont i want you to grow it so it falls sexily over your eyes

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**im defo not getting my hair cut now :P

* * *

**Jack Fenton:**Saw my son fight a ghost today he can realy fight :P

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**thanks dad it was a realy hard ghost to fight

**Jack Fenton:**well im impressed

* * *

**Star Benson:**i cant figure out this homework

**Sam Manson:**what subject

**Star Benson:**english

**Sam Manson:**come over and i will help

**Star Benson:**okay :)

* * *

**Sam Manson:**what song comes in yor head when you think of me?

**Star Benson:**Girl all the bad guys want-Bowling for Soup

**Danny Fenton/Phantom: **Just the way you are- Bruno mars

* * *

**Tucker Foley:**Black swan is fecking scary!

**Sam Manson:**whimp

**Tucker Foley:**SHE ACCENDTLY KILLED HERSELF!

**Sam Manson:**i went to see it with Danny and we thought it was alright

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:yeah it was brillaint**

* * *

**Sorry its short and if theres mistakes sorry ive broken my arm so cant realy type :P anway review**


	19. Chapter 19

**OMG im soo sorry but as i said in my last chapter i have broken my arm so cant realy type anyway DISCLAIMER i dont own Danny Phantom or facebook**

**Star Benson:**all my life ive been good till now im thinking what the hell~ love that song

**12 poeple like this**

** Sam Manson:**that song is so addictive

**Star Benson:i know**

* * *

**Tucker Foley:**helping star study tonight :)

**Star Benson likes this**

** Kwan Smith:**have fun sweetie

**Tucker Foley:** i believe you should be calling star sweetie not me

**Kwan Smith:very funny foley**

* * *

**Sam Manson:**date with Danny tonight :)

**Danny Fenton/Phantom likes this**

** Danny Fenton/Phantom:**cant wait love you babe

**Sam Manson:love you too**

* * *

**Valerie Gray:**going through all my old cd's cant beleiev i listened to half of these bands

**Star Benson:**like what?

**Valerie Gray:**like busted fall out boy and backstreet boys

**Star Benson:i listened to all them aswell**

* * *

**Done! again im so sorry in future i shall be carefull so i dont break my arm anyway review!**


	20. 2 years later

**okay just to be clear about ages for this chapter and every chapter from now on as im doing it two years after PP now Danny, Sam, Tucker, Star, Kwan and Dash is 16 Paulina is 17 Dani is 14 and jazz is 18 just to be absoulty clear! DISCLAIMER:i dont own Danny Phantom or Facebook**

**Star Benson:**today was a good day

**23 poeple like this**

**Sam Manson-Danny Fenton/Phantom:get over here now!**

**Dash Baxter:**someones in trouble

**Sam Manson:**dash i advise you shut up before i punch you!

**Dash Baxter:**sorry jeez are you on youre period or something?

**Star Benson:ohh youre in for it now**

**Dash Baxter:**huh?

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**be over in a minute sammie and dash every guy knows you never ask a girl if shes on her period cos if dhe is youre dead.

* * *

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**f*ck! im in so much trouble

**Tucker Foley:**why?

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:not sure i can tell you **

**Sam Manson:**you can tell him if i can tell star and valerie and you better tell jazz too

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:** deal

* * *

**Maddie Fenton:**wants to know why her two chidlren are whispering behind her back surely whatever danny has done cant be that bad

**Jazz Fenton:**trust me mom it is

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**you will find out tonight

* * *

**Jack Fenton:**ohh noo

**Maddie Fenton likes this**

**Sam Manson:**since we have told our parents and close friends me and danny thought it was time to announce it im pregnant with dannys child we we're sad but now we're overjoyed

**Danny Fenton/Phantom, Tucker Foley and 10 others like this**

**Star Benson:**congrats

**Valerie Gray:**im so happy for you

**Dash Baxter:**wow well done dude

**Tucker Foley:**wowoo im gonna be a godfather!

**Kwan Smith:**congratulations

* * *

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**taking Sammie to a sonogram

**Valerie Gray:**tell me how it goes

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**will do

* * *

**Jazz Fenton:**thinks her baby brother is growing up to fast

**Maddie Fenton and Jack Fenton likes this**

**Sam Manson:**sonogram went great the baby is healthy

**Valerie Gray Star Benson and 10 others like this**

**Star Benson:**when do you find out the gender?

**Sam Manson:**in a month

**Valerie Gray:**what do you want it to be?

**Sam Manson:**i dont care as long as its healthy

**(Danny Fenton/Phantom likes this)**

**

* * *

**

**okay just to be clear again Danny, Sam , Tucker, Dash, Star and kwan are 16 Paulina is 17 Dani is 14 Jazz is 18 also Valerie Sam and Star are best friends hope that clears it up if you have any questions ask me in the review or pm me anyway review**


	21. its a baby

**soo sorry i will explain below why the long wait i dont own Danny Phantom or faceboook this chapter is carrying on from last**

* * *

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**taking Sam to see what gender the baby is hopefully a boy!

**Sam Manson likes this**

**Sam Manson:**except the boy part i dont realy care what the baby is although im certain shes a girl

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**we'll see

* * *

**Star Benson:**thinks its funny that sam has to take that awful medicine cos shes preggo and a veggitarian

**Sam Manson:**preggo or not im not eating an innocent animal and it isnt that awful if you take it realy fast

**Star Benson:**aww poor Sam you know i love you

**Sam Manson:**yeah you better

**Star Benson:**how are you even on facebook arnt you at the docters finding out what gender the baby is?

**Sam Manson:**im on Dannys blackberry i left my phone at dannys

**Star Benson:**ohh right

* * *

**Tucker Foley:**Before you criticize someone, you should walk a mile in their shoes. That way, when you criticize them, you're a mile away and you have their shoes

**Star Benson,Kwan Smith and 8 others like this**

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**When someone rings the doorbell, why do dogs always assume it's for them?

**Dash Baxter:**I decided to burn lots of calories today so I set a fat kid on fire!

**Tucker Foley:**no dash you just crossed the line thats mean!

**Dash Baxter: **:(

* * *

**Sam Manson:**is having a heathly baby girl

**Valerie Gray, Star Benson and 10 others like this**

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**she is soo cute

**Star Benson:**aww did you get a DVD?

**Sam Manson:**yeah i did if i didnt my mom would have killed me

**Valerie Gray:**i still cant beleive there okay with you being with child

**Sam Manson:**they said there dissopointed but trust im making the right decision and there gonna do anything to support me

**Star Benson:**you so have to let us watch the DVD

**Jazz Fenton:**and me thats my niece

**Maddie Fenton:**and jack and i would love to see our grandaughter

**Tucker Foley:**and i want to see my god daughter

**Sam Manson:**how about i arrange a date for you all to come to my house to watch it?

**Star Benson:**brilliant

**Kwan Smith:**OH OH OH can i come to?

**Danny Fenton/Phantom: **yes kwan you can come! never knew this many poeple wanted to see my daughter

**Valerie Gray:**its only your friends and family

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**not just you guys the paparazzi wants to see her aswell :P

* * *

**Sam Manson:**tonight everyone can see the sonogram DVD

**15 poeple like this**

* * *

**OMG im soooo sorry but i had a lot going on ive got my cast off plus it was my birthday on the 10th (im now 15 yayy!) and i had a sleepover and me and my freinds stayed up all night (i regreted it in the morning though) i will try to update faster ohh and im writting a one shot to make up for it. review please**


	22. Chapter 22

**hey sorrry i took so long so much drama in my life :P anywhoo heres the next chapter**

* * *

**Star Benson: **awww Sam and Danny's baby is so cute even though it looks like an ailen on the dvd :P

**Sam Manson and Danny Fenton/Phantom like this**

* * *

**Tucker Foley:**if your reading this you have just lost the game!

**Valerie Gray:**WHY JUST WHY!

**Kwan Smith:**you are so mean

**Star Benson:**i swear iv lost so many times :P

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**you suck dude!

**Tucker Foley:**hehe

* * *

**Sam Manson:**cant believe im 6 months preggo already

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**realy 6 months already?

**Tucker Foley:**wow time sure is moving fast

**Sam Manson:**luckly we have almost everything we need

* * *

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**Loves his girlfriend soo much and thinks she is the most amazing person in the world and wants to thank her for everything shes done for him xxxxxxx :3

**23 poeple like this**

**Sam Manson:**Love you too danny your amazing boyfriend thank you for being there for me with this baby and everthing i know we can get through this because we have eachother :3 xxxxx

**Star Benson:**awww sweet

**Valerie Gray:**i know so cutee

**Kwan Smith:**you two are to cute it sickens me :P

* * *

**sorry its short and sorry it took so long to update i have a lot of drama in my life at the moment. why do poeple like to be so mean just because im different serosly i hate poeple who judge others cos there not popular or dress in dark colors and i hang out with the "wierdo's" anywhoo away from my rant review please xxx**


	23. planking

**Hey! sorry for the long wait my laptops broken :( plus i had no ideas what so ever anyway a some of you asked what the game was well the game is complicated if you think about the game you lose the game if someone mentions the game you lose the game realy ive lost so many times and im losing now hehe ohh and you play it for life anyway next chapter (some time has passed since the last chapter sam is now about 8 months preggnant**

* * *

**Sam Manson:**cant beleieve im going to be a mother in a month

**Danny Fenton/Phantom likes this **

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**good thing we have everything :P

**Sam Manson:**i know

* * *

**Valerie Gray:**why is everyone so obbesed with planking?

**Tucker Foley:**cos its awsome

**Valerie Gray:**whats so awsome about lying down on something?

**Tucker Foley:** i dont know it just is

**Jazz Fenton:**ohh no sweetie i love you but srsly? i dont know why poeple think its cool to lie down on everything

**Valerie Gray:**exactly!

**Tucker Foley: **:(

* * *

**Dash Baxter uploaded a photo**

**Valerie Gray:**not you too

**Dash Baxter:** planking is awsome

**Tucker Foley:**SEE! told ya

**Valerie Gray:**you are both stupid

* * *

**Star Benson:**so i was walking down the street when suddenly i see my boyfriend lying on a barrier with his arms at his side and dash taking a picture wierd day for me.

**Valerie Gray:**it is so stupid why is everyone doing it?

**Tucker Foley:**hehe i dont know why everyone is "doing it" valerie maybe because its fun

**Valerie Gray:**whats so fun about it?

**Tucker Foley:**i dont know have you ever done it? :P

**Valerie Gray:**no! and i never will

**Tucker Foley:***burst out laughing*

**Valerie Gray:**whats so funny?

**Sam Manson:**ohh no tucker has managed to turn this coversation in a different direction!

**Valerie Gray:**huh?...

**Tucker Foley:**wait for it

**Valerie Gray:**WAIT!

**Tucker Foley:**here it comes

**Valerie Gray:**TUCKER FOLEY HOW DARE YOU TURN THIS CONVERSATION ITNO SOMETHING PERVETED! YOU ARE SO DEAD!

**Tucker Foley:**and bingo!

* * *

**Finished! sorry i took so long i had no ideas what so ever! but meand my friends heard about planking i personaly think its stupid but poeple from my school thinks its cool i know its short but please review! xxxx**


	24. help!

**Disclaimer i dont own Danny Phantom or facebook**

* * *

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**NO!

**Sam Manson:**what

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**some reviewer on the last chapter said they reported this story which means xxxAngelBlueEyesxxx might have to delete it :(

**Sam Manson:**aww thats terrible as she loves this story and theres so many storys like this shes not the only one

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**i know

* * *

**IM SORRY! i realy am but i might have to but im going to wait a couple of days and wait to see what happens i done that because i know you cant do a chapter on just a authors note please help!**


	25. sam has her baby

**hey i decided to go on with this story my lovley reviewers convinced me too honestly i didnt know you guys loved this story so much so here you go! DISCLAIMER:i dont own Danny phantom or facebook :)**

* * *

**Jazz Fenton:**OMG! im at the hospital SAMS IN LABOUR!

**Valerie Gray:**WHAT! NO WAY!

**Jazz Fenton:**WAY!

**Star Benson:**WOOOOOOO

* * *

**Maddie Fenton:**its way to early for me to be a grandparent!

**Jack Fenton, Jeremy Manson and Pamala Manson like this**

* * *

**Sam Manson:**has a beautiful baby girl named Lily

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**she so cute

**Tucker Foley:**so when do i get to see her?

**Valerie Gray:**and me

**Star Benson:**me too!

**Sam Manson:**you can all see her later today

* * *

**Tucker Foley:**Lily fenton is soo cute i just wish Danny would let me hold her

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**NO! she mine!

**Sam Manson:**danny you've had your turn its tuckers turn now

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**do i have to?

**Sam Manson:**yes!

**Tucker Foley:**yay!

* * *

**Sam Manson:**realy hates her jelouse boyfriend right now

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**that male patent was totaly flirting with you!

**Sam Manson:**for good sake Danny do you realy think i would leave you? you are the father of my child cant you see i love you and lily more than anyone?

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**you're right babe i was stupid i love you too

* * *

**sorry its short but at least i havnt abboned this story thanks to everyone who told me to keep it im realy glad you did this is my most reviewed story and i love writing it its one of my fave fics of mine its also my longest running fic anyway review!**


	26. baby lily

**hey im just gonna get on with it DISCLAIMER: i dont own Danny Phantom or facebook**

* * *

**Danny Fenton/Phantom: **Lily said her first word!

**Tucker Foley:** how is that possable shes a week old?

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**well she kinda went gbagagaga

**Tucker Foley:**thats her babaling

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**i dont care you'll see Lily is gonna be the smartest one week old baby there is!

**Tucker Foley:**okay im just gonna shut up

* * *

**Star Benson:**in the park with **Sam Manson** and Baby Lily

**Sam Manson likes this**

* * *

**Jazz Fenton:**coming home from college this weekend

**Tucker Foley:**awsome do you wanna go out this weekend then?

**Jazz Fenton:**sure

* * *

**Valerie Gray:**getting ready to visit baby Lily

**Danny Fenton/Phantom:**its funny everyone wants to visit Lily but not ma and Sam

**Star Benson:**thats cos Lilys the cutest thing ever!

* * *

**i know its short im running low on ideas but i want to keep this going! anyway review!**


End file.
